Tarchia
Information Wikipedia Page In Era of Terror, Tarchia (T. Kielanae) is an ankylosaurid dinosaur that is able to break bones easily if it swings its tail. Its spiky armor blocks incoming damages and blood loss of Oviraptor, Carnotaurus, Quetzalcoatlus, Pteranodon and Gallimimus. However, the armor doesn't make any change on blood loss from the rest of the dinos. For an ankylosaurid, it is relatively fast and can be deadly at times. It is pretty strong. Survival Strategy Tarchia is somewhat fast in terms of travel however can be caught up by most of the games predators, even apex predators such as Tyrannosaurus but can still manage to escape from a Spinosaurus as long as it isn't too close. You should mainly rely on your strong defense, even strong predators like Tyrannosaurus take quite a few bites to finish you off, but as a result, you are slow and have no means of escape. You must rely on your club to defend yourself, you should always have your back to any potential threat. Your damage is at a medium level so you should always try to flee from any apex predators. In a herd of Tarchias, you can fend off apexes if needed. Tarchia has a high hunger drain, because of this being in large herds is not recommended as you'll likely starve to death. Some people don't like Tarchias in their herds because of how fast they drain all of the food so be cautious when approaching a herd because you may not be welcome to them. In Real Life Tarchia was a medium sized ankylosaurid, it roamed the earth in the late Cretaceous period living in Mongolia. It was named after its massive skull compared to other ankylosaurids, the skull had large spine-like plates at the top and bottom. It was believed to have lived in a dry environment, most likely a desert. Size estimates of Tarchia have been largely based on Dyoplosaurus giganteus, the holotype of one of the largest ankylosaurid ever known. As a result, this means that Tarchia would be the longest ankylosaurid ever known, their length reaches about 26 ft. It's also very likely, being an ankylosaurid, it would possess a large boney club on its tail to defend against predators that also roamed the late Cretaceous. With Tarchia being a desert dwelling ankylosaurid research has also shown that the rocks in which Tarchia fossils have been found likely represent eolian dunes and interdune environments, with small intermittent lakes and seasonal streams, this means that there were likely well-watered forests nearby as well. In addition to this, a skull of Tarchia was found with the tooth of a Tarbosaurus inside of it, this means that Tarbosaurus preyed on Tarchia. In 1977, Tatyana Tumanova named a second species: Tarchia gigantea. This was a renaming of Dyoplosaurus giganteus Maleev 1956, which had been based on specimen PIN 551/29. In 1987, Tumanova concluded that both species were identical. Trivia * It's name means "Teresa's brainy one" named after the Polish paleontologist, Teresa Maryańska. Pronounced "TAR-KEE-A''. * It is often called 'pine cone' because of its brown skin and spikes. * It also existed in the testing game "Random Game Slot". * Up until the Diplodocus update, Tarchia was unable to nest. * Due to a currently unpatched bug, the Tarchia is able to somehow climb trees. * Despite its clubbed tail, the EoT Tarchia cannot break bones. Category:Herbivores Category:Tier 2 Category:Special Tier 10 Category:Creatures Category:Dinosaurs Category:Thyreophorans Category:New Version Exclusive Category:Medium Creatures